One of brians bad days
by IntheFlesh1997
Summary: After lois is making brian do all the work. Brian gets tired of it and goes into complete meltdown.


**Still after long nights of sex and long days of work Brian was really getting tired of having to do all the work and Lois not giving him a break. Lois please can I have a break Brian cried. Maybe just a seven or ten minute break Lois said. Damn it you always say that ever since we got married you started treating me normal until you decide to put your own fucking pet to work Brian yelled. Well Brian it's just how life works I mean peter had to do stuff like this to Lois said. I'm not peter, I'm your dog for crying out loud Brian said. Brian I know it's just one of your bad days Lois said. I know it is I almost got fired yesterday Brian said, so I'm going out. Ok just be back by ten thirty Lois said.**

 **Brian is driving to the drunken clam.**

 **Damn Lois never wants to give me a break Brian chanted. Brian then sees a demolishing of the drunken clam. What the Brian said. Easy with that the construction worker said. Hey what's going on Brian said. Oh after the guys died we decided to turn the drunken clam into amemorial the constitution worker said. Damn it huh I guess I better drive home Brian said as he left.**

 **Back at home.**

 **Put it together Lois your strong just help Brian when ever he needs it Lois said. Lois I'm home Brian said as he walked in. Oh Brian your home Lois said. Yeah and is there anything you need for me to clean Brian said. No everything's done Lois said. Wow you do better then me Brian said. Yeah I guess I do Lois said. I'm gonna just sit here and watch tv Brian said. Well I guess I better go get started on dinner Lois said. Ok see ya Brian said.**

 **After dinner.**

 **Hey Brian can you help me with some school work Chris said. Yeah sure I'll help you for about six Minutes Brian said. After they were done with math Brian went back to sitting on the chair comfortably watching tv. Night Brian Lois said. Night Brian said.**

 **The next morning.**

 **Morning Brian Lois said. Of course though this is the beginning of Brian's madness. Brian I said good morning Lois said. Brian still didn't answer. Hm okay maybe I'll host let you rest a little more Lois said.**

 **A few hours go by and Brian awake. Oh Brian your finally awake Lois said. Brian still didn't move he was just sitting there with dambusters rolling on tv. It's no matter of time before the bomb hits London we will have to start dividing the crew into flights now guy Gibson said. Brian are you watching the dambusters movie Lois asked. Brian just sat there quietly still not talking. Oh I get it you don't wanna be disturbed during the movie ok I'll go Lois said.**

 **Stewie walked down to see what Brian was doing. Brian can I have a few bucks to buy a new radiator for my car stewie said, ok I guess I'll oh no way your lucky watching the dambusters movie without me. Go back upstairs stewie Brian whispered. Ok well I guess I'll just take this twenty stewie said as he ran off.**

 **Lois came back to sit next to Brian to watch some dambusters to. So Brian I didn't know you liked the dambusters Lois said. Brian just wetted his eyes and went back to watching. Hello, Brian are you feeling ok Lois asked. Fine Brian whispered. Day after day, love turns grey like the skin of a dying man Brian's head voice said, and night after night we pretend it's alright but I have grown older and you have grown colder and nothing is very much fun anymore. And I feel one of my turns coming on. I feel cold as a razor blade, tight as a tourniquet, dry as a funeral drum Brian sung.**

 **Brian started feeling his anger building up. Soo then Brian kicked the tv down, got up smashed the table while Lois was trying to escape. Run to the bedroom get ready for a exciting night I'll be waiting there brian sung. Brian Lois said in a panicky voice. Oh don't look so frightened this is just a fucking passing phrase one of my bad days Brian said as he threw a box of records at the wall. Aaah Lois screamed. Brian picked up his type writer and started smashing it on the ground. Would you like to get it on, or tickle eacother to death, or sit out by the beach would you like me to fill you up Brian said as he threw his dinner table across the room which caused Lois to run to the bedroom. Brian threw a bottle of beer down the hall almost hitting Lois but hit the wall. Would you like to have some beer, would ya, would you like to suck my reer brian said angry.**

 **Brian saw Lois heading for the bathroom so he grabbed a wooden chair and threw it again missing Lois just breaking the mirror and empty beer bottles. Lois bid on the side of the bed as Brian threw the tv at a random picture above there bed. Lois escaped out the door while Brian Was still destroying the random picture on the wall. Brian then kicked the door to the closet smashing it open, then running to the living room to teer of the blinds. Fuck my day I'm a worthless son of a bitch Brian said, fuck. Brian picked up the living room tv still with the dambusters movie playing he ran upstairs to stewies room. Brian woah man what's wrong stewie said. Fuck off stewie ok Brian yelled. Jeez okay stewie said. Rain threw the tv out the window as he wrapped his hand around the outside of stewies window. TAKE THAT FUCKERS Brian yelled as the tv hit the ground exploding.**

 **Brian went back down stairs to clean up the stuff. Oh god I'm sorry Lois it was just a bad night and stuff Brian explained. That's ok Brian you know that energy did build me and you up didn't it Lois said. Yeah, hey you wanna do it brian asked. Only cause you been a bad dog Lois said slutty.**

 **After a thing like that Brian and Lois were ok.**


End file.
